


us but it's a fanfic

by 6sharpshooter9



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6sharpshooter9/pseuds/6sharpshooter9
Summary: b0y mEeTs giRL and all that shitthey get stuck on a ferris wheel prompt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	us but it's a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casper whatever his last name is](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casper+whatever+his+last+name+is).



Casper's POV

"SIIIIIIIIMP."

"K dude you're just jealous I have a bigger dick than you."

"Nah hoe. My dick is probably like 6 inches longer than yours."

"Zie, you bought your dick, shut the fuck up."

Zie and I had been arguing for the past 20 minutes. We came to the amusement park with Renee, a good friend of ours, who was laughing at us the whole time. We were walking around and trying to find cool shit to do while we were there, when I spotted a ferris wheel in the distance. 

"Hey Casper wanna bet 20 dollars that I get to the ferris wheel before you do?"

We raced to the ferris wheel while Renee followed us jogging, still laughing at how ridiculous we looked.

We bumped into a few people before stopping in front of the ticket booth and getting three tickets.

Whilst we were waiting I took a good look at the ferris wheel. It looked recently renovated and had a shit ton of lights. I was surprised that the whole thing hadn't short circuited yet.

When the time came to take a seat, Renee and Zie looked at eachother and then me, which mildly concerned me in the moment. I didn't have enough time to be confused though, because they quickly showed me into a seat alone and lowered the safety bar. 

My first reaction was to loudly cuss at them and call them whores. I heard a laugh from next to me and turned my head to the person, embarrassed. "What?", I asked while looking at the girl seated next to me. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" the ferris wheel made a loud noise and started moving. I heard loud talking below me, and figured that my friends had taken the cart under us. Renee was probably rambling about Elton John or some other old singer like she always does. I shifted my attention to the girl again, who was still apologising.


End file.
